Learning to Love and Trust
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: Found in a lab, created by men, and saved by turtles....can Kitten learn to Love and Trust your new family...and can she be brave enough to tell the....turtle she loves him. DonnieOC REVIEW PLZ.
1. Chapter 1

**DirenGreyLOVE: Ok I'm starting this story cause I keep thinking about it and I really love the fact that it's going to be so cute.**

**Warning: bad language. Violence, later on there will be sexual scene **

_**Name: Kitten**_

_**Age: unknown**_

_**Looks: White long hair, pale purple eyes, long black tail and two pointed black fox ears**_

_**A Huge rack as some people would say, 45DD to be helpful, very curvy body.**_

_**Other: You don't know where you are or when you were born or even how you came to be, you have been locked up in a cage for most your….all you knew is that you where in a lab…you feared most contact with people because of all the shots they gave you making you sick, or in pain. Because of the fact that you have been locked up you didn't know how to walk very well or how to talk.**_

_**Clothes: You where a white tank top that should way to much cleavage though you didn't care cause you found nothing wrong with walking around naked…you also wore a small pair of shorts your flat belly showing.**_

**STORY START**

**Kitten was woken by a sudden loud bang that went through the entire lab….thinking it was another bad experiment gone wrong again she laid her head back down on her arms curling up in the corner of you cage.**

**You where about to doze of once again before you heard footsteps running past the door. Your ear perked up trying to hear them.**

"**we have intruders…make sure no one gets near what's mine" you knew that voice…it belonged to Dr. Crane he was what you thought as insane for what he does with DNA and animals…you where his only true creation that worked without dying.**

"**Yes sir" but as soon as you heard that the sound of something hard hitting human flesh rang out.**

"**there that should take care of that now to see what they hav' been hidden in hear" the voice sounded like a gruff but playful person but you knew better then to trust anybody so you did the first thing you thought of.**

**You backed far away in your corner as to hide in the darkness of the room. As soon as you did the door was forced open only to see a guy with a hockey mask and some type of stick as his weapon walk in. You cocked your head at him.**

**You didn't know what to make of him as he looked through the room but you did know this was no ordinary human he seemed to have an aura of peace around him…but you did know one thing…not being ordinary he knew he was being watched. He seemed to look around before pulling out some small thing.**

"**Uh guys I think you should get down here where I am I think I'm going to need some backup" he said before looking around once again. You knew he couldn't see you but he could scene you there.**

"**Why you need our help huh Casey you getting scared you little pansy" an even gruffer voice sounded like a New Yorker voice said over the end of the thing.**

"**Don't mind him Casey he's just mad cause he bent his sai" a very mature but calm voice said again.**

"**Shut up Donnie it's all that damn gorillas fault anyway" the gruff voice said again before you heard a sigh.**

"**Hold your place Casey we will be there soon" another voice said again this one sounding so mature that it was almost like he had or demanded respect.**

"**Yeah dude well be there to save you soon" a childish voice said before Casey sighed and put the object away. You made a little mistake by moving your leg a little hitting the bar. The man quickly turned around weapon raised in you direction.**

"**Ok whoever you are come on out and fight…or are you to scared to face a real man" you didn't move for fear e would scream at you calling you a freak then running away like most people did when they first see you. You saw him start to slowly step over to where you are.**

**You grew scared of the said man as he was only ten feet away from you. You started to whimper a little bit his weapon held tighter indicating that he heard you. You could see he was about near you cage till the door flew open and your eyes grew wide at what you saw.**

**Four huge non human Turtles where walking and holding weapons…you made not know how to talk very well but like hell you didn't know something when you saw it.**

"**Hey dude what the hell are you doing" the smallest one with a orange colored mask on said walking up to the now fully standing Casey.**

"**yeah why the hell is it dark in here Don help me find the fucking lights" a gruff voice said as they started to feel around for the lights as the one with a blue mask walked over to Casey.**

"**There's something over there man" Casey said pointing in your direction. As the small orange masked one popped up and looked toward where your cage was none of them could see you that was for sure.**

"**Ah Ha found the damn thing" the darkest one with the red mask said as the orange one stepped toward your cage trying to find what the guy Casey was talking about and as soon as the light came on all hell broke loose.**

"**HIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS" you thought of the only thing you could do with the turtle so near you and the lights coming on so you let out a very loud hissing sound like a cat your ears layed on the back of your head as your fangs where bared the sight of you scared the young turtle.**

"**AAHHHH what the hell" was heard from the orange masked turtle as he fell back on his butt scaring the others as they all brought out there weapons and seeing some of them ready to fight you backed further away from them.**

"**what the fuck is that" the red masked one said…while the purple masked one looked at the folder on the table picking it up then scanning it.**

"**it says her name it Kitten…SHE is the only known DNA experiment with a human child mixed with animal DNA to survive and not be deformed…she doesn't have much of a past…she doesn't have a birthday and it says her DNA was mixed with a black fox though very rare to find." The one in purple read aloud making each turtle put away their weapons.**

"**So she's harmless" Casey asked looking at me.**

"**well besides her having animal DNA in her yeah she is harmless she problem just got scared which is why she reacted the way she did" purple masked one said once again before putting the folder in his shell.**

"**Well let's get her out of here Mikey help me out with this" the one in red said as the orange masked one known as Mikey just nodded before they both grabbed the lock and started to pull.**

"**Raph Mikey be careful we don't want to scare here" blue one said as he watched the two brothers pull harder.**

"**Shut it Leo we are trying" Raph said as the one named Leo shook his head. As it seemed to take forever the lock finally broke as the door flew open making a loud banging sound you just stayed where you where not wanting to move.**

"**well what the hell you waiting for come on" Raph said sounding irritated at the fact you have not moved before he he looked at the purple masked one seeming to be mad.**

"**Donnie what the hell's wrong with her" Raph asked the one called Donnie now.**

"**well she is probly scared Raph with you talking like that we can't just expect her to come with people or turtles she doesn't know" Donnie said as he walked over to the door of my cage but not walking in.**

"**Come on little one we aren't going to hurt you" he said in a soft voice and you knew you couldn't resist as you slowly started to sit up but not stand cause you really didn't know how to walk.**

"**that's it come on we are going to get you out of here" he said once again holding out his arms before looking at mikey.**

"**mikey hand me that sheet over there" Mikey quickly rushed and got the sheet handing it to Donnie as Donnie slowly made his way toward me. I backed up not knowing what he was doing with the sheet.**

"**shhhh your safe now" he said as he slowly rapped the sheet around you making you look at him confused before you freaked as he picked you up. You started to struggle a little before you realized he wasn't hurting you but because of your small size you where about a foot shorter then Mikey.**

"**Ok guys I got her let's get out of here" Donnie said as he pulled the sheets over my head blocking some of my view but I was still able to see the other beings in the room. I caught the eyes of Mikey.**

"**don't worry dudette your coming home with us now" he said giving me a thumbs up as they all rushed out of the room as I relaxed in Donnie's arm feeling for the first time in my life safe.**

**I rested my head on Donnie chest plate listening to his pounding heart, for some reason I loved hearing it to. Without realizing it I had dozed off in his arms. Not seeing the purple masked turtle staring at me as he carried me.**


	2. Kitten is home

**DirenGreyLOVE: Ok sorry it took so long I havent been feeling so well lately so I decided to type this story cause I want to continue it really.**

**Story Start**

**Kitten wasn't asleep for long but she wasn't really awake either. She heard voices around her knowing it was the four giant turtles but there was another one…..it seemed older more fatherly. Kitten snuggled into the soft surface she was on. She listened to the voices around her.**

"**look at her she's so small" the voice of Mikey came out clear as day from the others.**

"**there our a lot of sick bastards in this world but this is just fucked up she's just a kid" Raph growled out once again being nice but yet saying it like he's all tough.**

"**Master Splinter why most people do this" Leo asked as the older voice no doubt Master Splinter answered him.**

"**I do not know my son but now it is over the child is with us and away form those horrible men" Master Splinter said.**

"**she so skinny and frail…I don't think she even knows how to walk with the way she acts when we first saw her….she didn't get up to her feet once" Donny said as Kitten felt something brush her hair out of her eyes.**

"**I do believe you are right Donatello the child may not know a lot of things" Splinter said but hearing the turtles name made Kitten's ear twitch as she slowly opened her eyes.**

"**Don…Donatello" Kitten called out looking around but spotted the turtle beside her.**

"**Hey sleeping beauty finally woke up its about time kid we where about to think something was wrong with you" Raph said spotting there guessed awake now.**

"**well morning dudette how about you let your new best bro mikey get that belly something to eat huh" Mikey said as the mention of food made Kitten's stomach growl making her blush and the others chuckle.**

"**I will take that as a yes and I have the perfect thing to cure your hunger Kit just give me a minute" mikey said dashing away as fast as he could to the kitchen.**

"**Oh Kitten this is out father Master Splinter" Leo said introducing the HUGE rat Kitten spotted but the sight of the rat made her eyes go wide and hide behind Don's shell from where he sat on the couch and she lay half her body still visible.**

"**there is no need to worry child there will be no harm to you as long as you our in my son's care and my own" Splinter said chuckling a little bit as the Kitten peeked out from behind Donnie making him blush a little bit.**

"**Kitten you don't have to be scared of him" Donnie said trying to move a little to the side but Kitten only followed to hide behind him once again but still peeking at the old rat.**

"**HAHA seems Donnie's got a new friend" Raph said as Mikey busted in carrying a plate of pizza.**

"**One Pepperoni Pizza with extra extra cheese coming up" Mikey said setting the plate down as everyone grabbed a slice but Kitten as she just looked at it weirdly.**

"**come on Kitten dig it its ok its good" Leo said noticing the girl not eating as everybody else did.**

"**Kitten here just try it" Donnie said grabbing another slice and handed it to Kitten but she just looked at it for a minute before nibbling at it a little.**

"**that's it kid your one of us now" Raph said finishing his first slice and went for another one. Kitten's eyes went wide tasting the pizza until she devoured it in to bights smiling happily to have food in her belly.**

"**hehe looks like we have another Mikey" Donnie said as he went to hand her another piece but Kitten shook her head yawning a little bit.**

"**hehe I think she has had enough tonight Donnie we do not want to over feed her for she will get sick if that happens she most rest for now" Splinter said walking off down a dark hallway,**

"**speaking of rest we most go to bed as well" Leo said heading up the stair case his brothers went to follow him. Though not knowing Kittens sudden distress.**

**Donnie got up and went to walk up the stairs after his brothers till he heard a thump. The other obviously heard it as they looked over the railing and almost felt heartbroken at the sight.**

**Kittens eyes grew with distress as she saw Donnie leaving her. She did not want to be alone so in a frantic move she pushed off the couch and started to crawl to the purple masked turtle.**

"**omg Kitten our you ok" Donnie said rushing to the small girl her ears went back a little as he quickly picked her up.**

"**no go" was all Kitten said looking a Donnie who gave his brothers a look as they all nodded and went to bed.**

"**Kitten do you want to stay with me….my room is a little messy but its still my room"Donnie said as the girl quickly nodded and snuggled into her safe spot in Donnies arms quickly falling asleep.**

"**don't worry kitten aint nobody going to take you form me or your new family" Donnie said heading up the stairs with the sleeping girl in his arms.**


End file.
